


No Quarter

by VeraBAdler



Series: Houses of the Holy [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're getting too old for this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Quarter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "No Quarter", the seventh track on Led Zeppelin's _Houses of the Holy_ album. Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKOngTfTMs0).

“Cas? Hey, babe? Wake up, sleepyhead.”

Cas blinks his eyes open slowly to the sight of Dean's smiling face. It's been many months since they began sharing a bed, but as always, he feels a thrill of joy. There's nothing he'd rather wake up to than the presence of his love. Dean's expression, the softness in his eyes, makes it clear he feels the same.

“Good morning, Castiel,” he says softly, grinning. “Time to get up, babe. We've got a case. Probable ghost in Carson City.”

“How can you possibly know that, Dean?”

“Man, Sammy was just in here, we had a whole conversation. Did you really sleep through all that?” He shakes his head incredulously, sitting up and moving to leave the bed. “C'mon, gotta get on the road.”

Cas reaches out groggily, tugging Dean back down into the warm blankets. He wraps himself around his lover's body and sighs, “Mmmf. Five more minutes.”

Dean chuckles and relaxes into Cas' hold. “Okay, five more minutes.”

…

Dean's shifts his body uncomfortably. He's happy to be on the road, happy to be working a job, happy to be behind the wheel of his baby. It's just that his fucking back starts to bother him after a couple hours of driving, which never used to happen. He's got heartburn from the shitty gas station food they grabbed for lunch. There's nothing good on the radio and he's not in the mood for any of the tapes he brought. He feels like he's forgotten something important, like he's not where he's supposed to be.

Dean's never been one for introspection, God knows, but he can't help noticing that some of the thrill has gone out of the “family business” for him over the years. He can't stop thinking about waking up this morning, wrapped warmly around his best friend. He blushes, half guilty that he's wishing he was still back there, half turned on thinking about what they'd be doing if they were.

…

The hunt is a straightforward salt and burn. Sam heads out to the cemetery to destroy the remains while Dean and Cas make sure the spirit does no further harm before it's put to rest. There's a horrible moment when Dean gets thrown _hard_ into a marble mantelpiece and knocked out. Cas feels his heart stutter in his chest at the sight of his beloved, limp on the floor. He blasts the ghost with another dose of rock salt, dispelling it for long enough to check Dean's pulse – it's strong. Cas can breathe again.

Afterwards the three of them meet back at the motel. It's a little after 3 in the morning. They're filthy. Their muscles ache. Dean's head is throbbing. They're too full of adrenaline to sleep. If they shower, change, and drive straight through they can make it home by dinnertime.

...

Back at the Bunker, Sam unloads the trunk and Cas unpacks their duffles straight into the washer while Dean makes a beeline for the kitchen. He's thinking chili – something warm and filling. He starts the meat, onions, peppers, and celery sizzling on the stovetop while he opens cans of beans and chops tomatoes. Once everything's simmering in the pot, he whips up some cornbread batter and throws it in the oven.

Half an hour later the three of them are gathered happily around the table in the library, scarfing hot chili and cornbread and washing it down with cold beer. _This_. This is what Dean was wanting. This is where he's supposed to be. Ever since he and Cas left their bed two days ago, he's been wanting to be right back here. _Home_.

…

It's late. They'd decided to watch a movie after dinner, which had turned into watching all four Indiana Jones movies back to back. Sam had wandered off to his room after the third one, citing exhaustion (Dean had called him a wimp). Now Cas is holding Dean close in their bed, lazily kissing the back of his neck as they drift towards sleep. They're both utterly relaxed and contented.

Dean's voice is soft in the darkness, but there is no hesitation in his words.

“Babe, I think it's time for us to retire.”

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics that inspired this work -- oh, heck, most of the song, but particularly these lines:
>
>> Close the door, put out the light.  
> You know they won't be home tonight.  
> [...]  
> Walking side by side with death, The devil mocks their every step.  
> [...]  
> They choose the path where no-one goes.  
> [...]  
> They ask no quarter.
> 
> Bonus links -- recipes for [chili](http://www.beanmom.com/recipes/Chili.html) and [cornbread](http://www.beanmom.com/recipes/BasicCornbread.html). Enjoy. XD


End file.
